The Match Maker
by MatrixKnight
Summary: Juvia Lockser creates her own love potion to use on Gray at Natsu's birthday party. When she accidentally slips it to Natsu instead of Gray, what will Lucy do when he's suddenly making advances towards her in her own apartment? Will Juvia's unfortunate screw up actually bring them together? After Eclipse Gate is destroyed, before Igneel appears, NaLu fluff, One Shot.


Lights were flaring, wizards were joyously singing, the whole downstairs of the Fairy Tail guild was decorated in a rainbow of ribbons, confetti and a big sign hung up above the stage in big black letters, "Happy Birthday Natsu!"

As some mingled and others were getting drunk, specifically one brunette, the birthday boy was laughing and joking around at a table with his closest friends in the infamous guild. Even Gray was sitting across from the pink haired dragon slayer enjoying himself, and wherever Gray was, there was always one another watching closely behind something...

... However that one other seemed to be missing. No no the lady of rain wasn't stalking Gray behind a pillar for once. Why you ask? Juvia Lockser had volunteered to help with cooking and serving for Natsu's birthday party. A little unusual, but a gesture that made Mirajane very grateful.

Juvia stood behind the bar in the kitchen, her blue orbs darting almost psychotically into the slice of cake sitting directly on the metal table in front of her. An ominous presence draped around her like a charcoal blanket of doom silently suspended eternally over her body. This was it. She would finally make her love become a reality.

Months and months of study with diligent practice had brought her this far. This time, it was her own recipe; not something she bought from a shady black market dealer. Juvia was too naive then.

This was now.

She slipped a crystal bottle hidden in her waitress apron pouch and opened it, the sweet aroma of a glistening pink liquid flowing out the top and into her nostrils. She pinched her nose so it wouldn't affect her and poured it slowly on top of the strawberry angel cake slice.

"Juvia?" One of the lady chefs questioned the girl. Juvia jumped and spun around, holding the empty bottle behind her back.

"Y-Yes?"

The woman quirked a blonde brow in suspicion, but shrugged it off. "What are you standing around for? Get those cakes to their customers."

"Y-Yes! Juvia will serve them now!" The curly haired water user scrambled to hide the empty container in her pouch and placed Gray's slice of cake on the serving plate with several others, rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>"No way."<p>

"Yeah, that totally happened!" Natsu smirked at Gray sitting across from him.

"I can't believe that." Gray sat back in his chair. Lucy formed a smile amusingly as she watched the two begin to bicker over his little story.

"Ah? Why not?" Natsu tilted his head in question.

Gray closed his eyes. "There's no way three hot chicks would all hit on you. It's impossible."

"Waah? But it so did!" He slammed his fist on the wooden table with an angry pouty face. "They were all over me!"

"You sure you weren't talking about a dream you had?" Gray scoffed.

"Hmf." Natsu sad back in his seat, arm thrown over the back. "You're just jealous that I get the chicks and you don't."

"What's that?!"

"No girl would date someone who walks around naked! So embarrassing, hahaha!" The dragon slayer laughed out loud.

"Well at least I don't have muscle for brains!"

"HUH?!"

"You two, stop!" Lucy stood from the bench and swung her arm out between the two who were up in each other's faces. "You agreed you wouldn't fight today!"

The two growled and sat back down, arms crossed in outward frustration.

"What are you doing talking about girls, anyway? I thought you weren't interested in love!" Gray growled.

"Huh? I'm not." Natsu stated as if it was blatantly obvious.

"Then don't bring it up!" The shirtless male hissed.

Natsu snarled and rested his head on his laced hands behind him. He looked up at the ceiling longingly. "I don't need dating and stuff. The only important thing right now is finding Igneel."

Lucy hid in her shoulders a bit at his comment. It wasn't like she exactly knew if she had feelings for him; but she was a bit confused about it for a few months. After she hugged him when the Eclipse Gate was destroyed, something weird was rising in her chest, and she was having a hard time identifying what… She pushed it away again, leaving the thought to be ignored.

"Oi... Where's our cake, anyway?" Erza's brown eyes scanned the crowded room, blocking out all of the noise for focus.

"Now that you mention it, it is taking a while." Gray leaned backwards to look behind Erza. That was when Juvia's clicking heels came dashing towards their table.

"Juvia is sorry!" She pulled up at the end where Gray was sitting and started passing out the slices of cake carefully, making sure she gave the right piece to her beloved. "Juvia has brought your cake."

Lucy put her hands together as she took in the detail of the white strawberry cake. "It looks so pretty!"

Erza's eyes were sparkling as she basked in its glory.

"Juvia will take her leave now! Enjoy!" She quickly scurried off and stationed herself behind a wooden pillar. Watching the table closely. They all gave thanks before eating.

"Oi, Natsu. Isn't your slice a bit... Sparkly?" Gray stared at the yet to be devoured cake on Natsu's plate in utter disbelief.

Natsu peered down at his piece and raised a brow. "Huh, you're right it is."

"They must have done something special with it since it's your birthday." Lucy blinked at it.

Natsu licked his lips. "Well, let's eat!" He picked up the plate and unhinged his mouth.

* * *

><p>Juvia watched them carefully. The plan was perfect.<p>

After a couple of hours the one who consumes the potion will pass out and instantly fall in love with the first person they see after waking up. She grinned wickedly... That was until she noticed the cake she was suppose to give to her Gray-sama was in the hands of Natsu Dragneel.

Her eyes bugged out and she went to reach her hand and call out for him to stop after realizing what he was about to do. The pink haired idiot dropped the entire thing in his mouth.

Juvia was mortified. What had she done?

She darted back to the kitchen in fear.

Natsu chewed happily, his cheeks stuffed like a hamster. Gray gave him a disgusted look and Lucy patted his shoulder.

"You didn't even savor it!" She sighed hopelessly for him.

"Waff wrong I can alwayff get anoffer pieffe." He said with his mouth full; swallowing.

Erza grabbed her fork as she stared eagerly for her slice of strawberry cake. Just as she was about to stick the silver prongs into the delight of her world and stomach-

A wrestling Gajeel was knocked against the table, her plate going flying and landing face down onto the ground like a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song.

The iron dragon slayer felt a very chilling presence and then his knees buckled when he looked up into the world threatening face of Erza Scarlet.

They ran around the already chaotic party room.

Those who were watching were left to laugh as the red haired mage destroyed many things in her path.

Everyone at the Fairy Tail guild was having a ball. They partied, danced, sang, and performed for several hours all except for Juvia, who sat in the corner under the kitchen table for hours in fear of what she did. Little did she know what she was about to miss out on.

* * *

><p>"C'moooon iss your birthdayyy you gotta' drinnk!" Cana had her arm slung around Natsu's neck holding a giant mug of foamy beer. He turned his head in disgust and held his nose.<p>

"No way! It reeks a ton!"

The brunette glared and got up, hitting him over the head with the glass and began chugging it, walking away. "N' I was bein' so generous."

Natsu sighed when she finally left him alone. For some reason he was sitting alone at the bar. He rested his head on his hand, suddenly feeling severely drowsy. Mirajane noticed him in the corner and took account at how weird the situation was. She finished polishing one of the beer mugs and strode over to him, leaning on her arms and looking him in the face. "Natsu? Are you okay?"

He looked up at her with honest baggy eyes and droopy lips. "No… I feel so tired."

Mirajane laughed at how he could never lie, but then showed a bit concern. "Why? Did you not sleep?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I dunno' what it is. Maybe I partied too hard…"

She giggled. "But you haven't even drank anything!"

"Hmmm…" He groaned. A blonde wearing pigtails suddenly bounced her way next to him and plopped on the seat beside Natsu, smiling at Mirajane. "Water please!" Said Lucy Heartfilia.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane smiled at them and then grinned after she walked away to leave them alone.

She so shipped it.

Lucy glanced over at the tired looking Natsu and bumped him with her shoulder. "What are you doing here by yourself? You should be having fun!"

"So sleepy…" His cheeks began to flush. He didn't know why, but he began to feel a heat stirring inside of his chest. A weird feeling he couldn't explain.

"Huh? Eh? Tired?" She said; bewildered. Natsu? Tired? Since when?

The dragon slayer looked over at his teammate, eyelids drooping and vision blurring. He went to reach out to her as if to say something, but ended up passing out. Lucy caught his weight on the bar stool and they both ended up falling off onto the floor.

There was a loud thump. All heads turned.

"N-Natsu?"

No response.

"Natsu!? Are you okay!? Natsu!"

Several of the members came circling the two; Gray lifted Natsu's body off of Lucy and rolled him over. "Hey? You okay?"

"He's not responding…" Erza added from behind. She knelt down and placed her hand on his head. "His temperature feels very high."

Elfman crossed his arms. "Do you think he might be sick-man?"

"I'll take him home." Lucy said with concern dripping from her voice. "My apartment is nearby, so I'll let him rest."

"You sure? I can take the idiot home, Lucy." Gray offered.

But Lucy was already lifting his heavy body up and putting his arm around her shoulder. Though she had a hard time lifting off of her knees… "Mmmf! Where's Happy?"

Gray saw she was struggling and picked the boy up, slinging him over his shoulder like a sand bag. "I got him… I think Cana accidentally trapped him in the wine barrel. He's drunk and unconscious over in the corner there. You'll have to take him without Happy."

"WHAT?" Lucy went bug eyed and looked over in the corner, her face turning white. "H-He actually did get drunk…"

"C'mon, let's go. Your apartment isn't far." Gray began leaving. "We'll be back, everyone!"

And so the two left.

* * *

><p>"I know I said I'd watch him but what am I going to do for the rest of the night…?"<p>

Lucy Heartfilia was changed into her comfortable clothes; leaning on her mattress and staring at Natsu who was lying under her covers. The only time she actually allowed him to do so. Mostly because she was planning on pulling an all nighter with writing her book.

She stared at him and placed a hand on his forehead. Temperature didn't seem to be going down at all…

She sighed and stood to her feet, heading for the door. "I'll get him an ice pack…" Closing the bedroom door behind her, she quietly made her way to the kitchen and pulled open the freezer door.

"Ice, ice, ice... "She grabbed a handful, quickly shuffling to her lower cabinet and pulling out a plastic bag, dumping the square cubes of frozen water inside and immediately shuffling to find a rubber band to tie it with.

"Where are you…" When her fingers brushed against the familiar feeling of elastic, she smiled. "Found it!" She wrapped her fingers around the material and stood up, tying it on the counter-

"... Lucy?"

The girl jumped; whirling around to face the doorway. There was Natsu Dragneel, leaning on the wall as if trying to hold himself up.

"Natsu? What are you doing out of bed? Go lay back down, I'll be right there." After all, she still needed to prepare a few things for him before returning to his side. But when he wasn't leaving, she stared at him with an inkling of reservation. "Natsu…?"

He stood up straight, his pupils darting directly at her; a relaxed expression clouding his face; no, there was more to it than that. More of a relaxed expression with… A hungry wolf trying to surface beneath his skin.

Her heart thumped.

He casually approached her. She stood a couple of steps back. "W-What are you…"

Her sock caught on a door of the lower cabinet and she fell backwards. His eyes narrowed and he dashed to her side, reaching out and gripping her forearm, his other arm thrown behind her back to prop her up. He pulled her towards him and her cheek pressed against his chest. Lucy felt her heart race.

She struggled to find words to say. She pulled away and tried to make distance when he grabbed her again, pulling her into him; looking directly down at her. His hands gripped her arms; not too tight, but enough strength to keep her pressed against him.

Their eyes locked.

"Lucy…" His cheeks were still red. She could feel the heat of his fever rising from his palms pressed against her skin.

"Natsu, you're burning up, you need to-"

He shut her up. He pressed his lips against hers with slight force, leaning into it as much as he could without hurting her. Lucy's eyes widened and her body froze like a statue, trying to process what was going on.

He wasn't even pulling away yet!

And the kiss wasn't a feeling of duress. It was blatantly a kiss with the feeling of nothing but passion behind it. He was serious. He meant it!

Lucy finally got the gears turning in her head again and pressed her hands against his chest, making a couple of centimeters of distance between their faces. He was still too strong and too close. She turned her head, her cheeks flushing a bright scarlet.

"W-What are you doing?!" She tried to halt her racing heart and deny his affection by clenching her teeth. None of this made sense. Natsu Dragneel, the biggest idiot and severely dense about these types of topics and actions was actually making moves on her?

Was the fever making him delusional?

"Lucy…" He whispered her name again. She finally pushed him away and darted towards her bedroom door, opening it. She turned around and looked at him as she strode towards her with nonchalance in his gate, yet eagerness in his eyes for her.

The blonde clenched her fist and pressed it to her chest, body shaking from the unknown.

Just when she was about to open her mouth to try and get him to come to his senses, the lights flickered and all but turned off. Her head looked up at the lights and whipped back and forth.

'_A power outage…?!_'

When she looked back in front of her, she saw he was already through her bedroom door. He didn't even bother to look around. Nothing seemed to phase him at that moment.

Her feet subconsciously began backing up until they hit the rim of her bed. When she looked back behind her, his hands suddenly grabbed her wrists by her waist hung by her waist slowly and very gently. She lost balance from shock, causing them both to fall over on her mattress.

Lucy squealed when she felt him catch himself over her. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode when she saw the moonlight revealing such a fixated stare on her.

"Natsu, stop this…" Lucy motioned her hands up to try and push him, but he wrapped his fingers around her wrists once more and pressed them smoothly against her pink quilt.

"Wah - Natsu…!" She struggled; failing miserably. "Let me go…!"

"I love you…"

She froze. What? What did he just say?

… It had to have been in her head.

There was no way she heard what she thought she did. Her brown eyes traced up to see the seriousness in his dark golden eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her again. This time completely in control of the situation. He deepened it ever so slightly, Lucy's body beginning to squirm under him.

The more she struggled, the tighter his grip on her got. She turned her head to the side for air and breathed in. "...Natsu…!"

He turned his head, kissing her from the other side. When Lucy realized she couldn't put up much of a fight, she ceased resisting and relaxed herself. She couldn't comprehend in her head what was going on; and it wasn't like she didn't want this. Just him acting this way was a bit scary to her…

Yet despite him using force, he treated her so gently. Never in a million years could Lucy ever imagine that Natsu Dragneel would be doing this._ This_.

He finally pulled back and gave her one solid longing look before letting himself rest on her and wrapping his arms around her body, resting his head next to hers. He held her tighter and tighter.

Lucy pressed her hand to his shoulder, trying to lift him off. "Natsu… Stop… Enough of this…"

He took his hand and locked it with hers, pressing it softly onto her mattress. He turned his head and pecked her neck.

Lucy's eyes rounded and her face flushed, suddenly feeling embarrassment rising in her chest. "Ee! Natsu, seriously! Stop!"

"No." He gripped her hand tighter, pushing himself up a bit; only enough to where he could see her face. "You're finally mine. I caught you." A low growl came from his throat as his voice deepened; completely earnest. "There's no way I'm lettin' you go."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head, sitting herself up against her bedpost. "No, this can't be real. Because you… You would never feel this way about me."

As she persisted to protest and felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes, he slowly leaned closer to her, lifted his hand up to her cheek and pressing his forehead against hers.

"This isn't you… You'd never look at me this way… Nothing like this... " When she felt them make skin contact, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. "The truth is, I'm always thinking about you!"

"Me too…"

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. His free hand stroked down her arm and held it softly against the bedpost when he felt her hands about to push against his chest. Her free hand gripped the fabric of his vest.

"I always think about you…"

The confession made her chest tighten up. When he leaned in to kiss her one more time, she finally closed her eyes and let him. They shared one soft kiss for a few seconds and slid back down onto the pillows. He pulled back and laced his fingers with hers, staying silent as they lay there.

"... Natsu…?"

"... I'm so happy…" She heard him mutter. "... Right now… I'm super happy…"

His talking suddenly transitioned into steady breathing. Lucy knew he had fallen asleep.

Did all of that really happen? Was he serious or just feverish?

Whatever it was, she began drifting as well, hoping she'd never wake up…

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly opened as she felt the sun wash over her face. A muscular arm was slung over her neck from behind her and snoring loudly.<p>

Lucy; too tired to remember what happened the previous night turned over to see Natsu's face too close for comfort and screamed; body jolting and causing her to fall off of the bed. She winced in pain and looked up.

"How in the world did-!?" That's when all of last night's memories flooded into her mind like a tornado. She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, face turning beet red.

That really did happen…

It wasn't a dream!

Natsu groaned, sitting himself up with a yawn and rubbing his eyes. He blinked around the room. "Unn…? How did I get in Lucy's bed?" His eyes traced down to see the very owner of the apartment on the floor and staring at him with bright cheeks.

"Lucy…? What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened and she lowered her hand. No way. It really was just him being feverish?

"Y-You don't remember…?" She asked hesitantly.

"Remember…?" He looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms; tilting his head back and forth. "Last night-..." Lucy could tell it had suddenly hit him when his face turned to stone. Eyes so big they could fall out of his skull.

After sitting there frozen for several seconds, Lucy leaned forward on her knees and waved her hand. "Hello…? Earth to Natsu?"

His face became many shades of red and practically exploded. He grabbed his ears and turned around to the corner of the bed, sitting there and screaming in horror.

"T-There's no way! That had to be a dream! A dream!"

"..." The blonde placed her index finger in a lock of her hair and twirled it. "... Does that mean you have dreams about this as well…?" She made a smart comment.

A dead on comment.

Natsu clamped his mouth shut when he heard what she said. He felt denial rise in his chest and turned to face her. "N-No way!" He lied. "Why would I ever!?"

She clenched her teeth and stood up, hurt swirling around her. I mean, he was the one who did it in the first place!

"Fine, I get it! Just hurry up and get out of here!" She stomped towards the door with a frustrated grunt. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob.

'Lucy, wait!" He leapt off of the mattress and grabbed her wrist on instinct. She turned to face him in surprise and after realization of what he had just done; he released her immediately and jumped back, hands up in a defensive position.

"WAH-WAH-Wah-wah-wahhh!" He couldn't even form words he was stumbling over them so much. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows sadly and looked towards the floor… Then back up at him with a fake smile.

"Don't worry. If it bothers you so much, I'll forget all about it."

He felt something snap in his heart and just looked at her.

"... We can go back like we were before last night! Like nothing happened." She reassured him. "Like none of this happened… You were just sick was all… Yeah. You didn't really mean anything you said or did - so there's nothing to worry about!" But really, she was just trying to convince herself that's what it was to forget.

He tightened his hands into fists.

"... I need to go out…" She turned back around.

"Wait." He stopped her.

"Hm? What is it?" Lucy did her best to face him without letting any tears fall. She fought them back as hard as she could and swallowed when her throat tightened up. A slight flush went across Natsu's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head and turned away a bit. Obviously embarrassed.

"... I did mean it, actually…" He brushed his fingers through his short strands. "The things I said and… Y'know…"

Her jaw almost gaped. "What?"

"I don't know!" He groaned awkwardly. "I just don't understand this kind of crap... ! Whenever you touch me my body gets all hot and weird and my head goes all fuzzy and… I dunno'! Uhg, just forget I said anything! I don't understand any of it..." He turned his back a bit.

"... But I do know that I can't stop thinking about you…"

Lucy couldn't think of what to say.

"Uhg; just forget it already!"

She walked over to him and gripped his hand. He turned to look at her staring face. His cheeks still flushed. Natsu's eyebrow twitched when he saw her staring at him; completely dumbfounded.

"W-What is it?"

She suddenly began to cry, closing her eyes and holding his hand tight. "I thought… I was the only one chasing after you! And that you could never…" She rubbed her arms across her eyes.

"O-Oi! Why are you crying!? Is this something to cry about!?" Natsu freaked out a bit. He noticed her continuous weeping and did the only thing he knew to do with Lucy when she got like this. Something Natsu Dragneel actually knew how to do.

He took his free hand and pulled her into his chest. Not saying a word. When she felt herself be pulled into his comfort, she simply closed her eyes. They stood there in silence.

"... I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. "For what I did to you last night… I probably scared you."

Lucy shook her head. "You're fine…"

Stillness in the air.

"Hey… Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"What would you do if I told that I really really like you…? Like in a romantic way..." Lucy looked up to face him. "Because I do."

His body stiffened. "W-W-W…" Natsu looked away sheepishly. "I don't know…"

"Do you like me too?"

"..." He glued his lips shut; very confused at the moment. "I-... Maybe… I think so…" He put a hand over his mouth, completely not believing he was actually saying these things.

After replaying the moments from last night and adding them up with all of the dreams and thoughts he's had about her, the feeling he got around her as well and etc, he finally pieced it together with Mirajane's and Lisanna's explanation of love. He began to understand a little. Enough to know a bit of his own feelings.

"Yeah…" He looked down at her. "I think I do…"

Lucy smiled and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. "That's enough for me… I'm so happy…!"

Natsu smiled, getting a good feeling. He finally started returning to his old energetic self and grabbed her hands with a big grin. He couldn't explain this; all he knew was that he enjoyed it. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Hm?" She blinked at him.

"Since we like each other… Shouldn't we be, like, dating?"

"Dating!?" Her heart burst out of her chest.

He rubbed the back of his head and pouted a bit. "Well, yeah I mean we said we liked each other isn't the next step for me to become your boyfriend or something?"

"B-B-Bo-Boy…" Lucy's face heated up.

"Besides…" He smiled brightly. "I feel like I just had a dream come true or somethin'!"

"Boy-Boyf-F-Fri-Friend… Do you even know what a boyfriend is!?"

"Yeah it's like a guy who's dating a girl right? And they hug and hold hands and stuff." He stuck his tongue out a bit. "Even though that seems a bit gross…"

"Who even told you about this?" She stared at him in awe.

"Huh? Mirajane. Though I never really thought about it much."

She looked down at her feet. "You… My boyfriend…"

"Lucy." He smirked at her. "Will you go out with me?"

It was the very moment of her life she had been anticipating for so long; and didn't even realize it until then. She wondered if he even comprehended the words he was using and the proposal he gave her, but none of that mattered whatsoever at that moment. All that mattered was that none of it was a dream. Lucy was thankful those events all happened and cried tears of joy. She threw herself into his arms and he laughed.

"Yes!"

**~END~**

A one shot I got random inspiration to write. I tried my best to keep these two in character as much as possible. Most likely will be a part two coming some time soon. (More like the aftermath and reactions of the guild. So it'll probs just be an extra or something.)

I hope you liked it! Leave reviews and constructive criticism as well as letting me know what you think:D! Please, I love listening to your thoughts.

Itmakesmefeellikeamindreader.

Ciao~!


End file.
